


Bonding

by Oblivion (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Urination, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Oblivion
Summary: No plot,just pure smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this on one sleepless night. Didn't think I would end up actually writing it.  
> Also,this probably is full of flaws since it's my first time writing smut.

It was almost midnight. Everyone else was already asleep,except two youths who stayed up late for what was supposed to be a 'study session' in Touka's room, but eventually it turned into something else.

They were both on bed,still fully clothed. Kaneki was on top of Touka,hips grinding against each other while they french kissed. Touka had her arms around Kaneki's neck as their tongues wrestled each other. Their grindings started becoming rougher by the minute,until Touka couldn't help it but to slip a moan. "Did it hurt?" Kaneki asked as he backed away. 

"No it didn't,idiot. And why did you stop?" Touka replied in a taunting manner. Kaneki let out a smirk. He grabbed both Touka's wrists and pinned them above her head. "Shall we proceed then?" 

Touka's face turned red and she nodded slowly. "Oh,and Kaneki..," she paused. The white-haired boy waited patiently for her next words. "You can be a bit rough with me." "Oh?" was all Kaneki responded. He lifted one of his hands and searched for something from Touka's bedside cabinet. Touka's eyes widened when he pulled out her school necktie. She knew what he was planning and kept quiet as Kaneki tied-up her wrists on the metal headboard. "Is that okay? Tell me if it hurts," the boy questioned. "Are you gonna be asking questions all night?" Touka sneered. 

All the sex they had been having in the past were smooth and gentle because of Kaneki's kindness. Touka has had enough of that and wanted to explore the other side of Kaneki,and tonight was it.

Kaneki sighed and began to unbutton her shirt,exposing her breasts. Touka looked away,flustered,and said, "Do whatever you want." Amused,Kaneki brought down his lips to Touka's right nipple,sucking it gently as he pinched her other nipple with his fingers. Touka tilted her head in delight. She bit her lips to avoid any noise from coming out of her mouth. Kaneki then moved on from her right nipple to her left,drawing out circles with his tongue. 

Touka could feel Kaneki's hand running down her stomach and slipping down her panties onto her privates. "Wow,you're so wet," he teased. "S-shut up and continue," she scolded. Kaneki snickered and applied pressure on her clit using his fingers,slowly massaging the nub. Touka emitted a moan. "Ahh..h-harder and faster," she begged. Kaneki complied and pressed her clit harder as he increased the speed of his massaging. While he worked on his fingers, he sucked on Touka's nipples. This made Touka's back arched. "Ahh! Mmmph..!" she threw her head back and struggled to keep her voice down but Kaneki was driving her crazy. 

Then he stopped. "You're not allowed to cum yet," he ordered. "Huh? Bu-" "You said I can do whatever I want right?" Touka sighed when Kaneki said that. "Yea,I did." Upon hearing this,Kaneki gripped the band of her panties and pulled it down to her legs,revealing her privates completely. He widened her legs and latched his mouth on what's between them,making Touka open her mouth to a silent scream of pleasure. Kaneki licked her clit violently as he inserted his index and middle fingers inside her,curling the tips. He steadily massaged the walls of her privates. 

Touka's toes pointed out and her hips pushed up but Kaneki held it down with his free hand. "K-Kaneki,please let me cum! Ahh! Please!!" a trail of saliva escaped out of the corner of her mouth. Kaneki lifted his face to look at Touka,his fingers still pumping her insides. "Hold it," he ordered and inserted a third finger in her. He pumped even harder this time. "Ahh!! Kaneki please!!" "Hold it," he repeated his orders. Kaneki used his other hand to slap Touka's breasts,aiming specifically for the nipples."Oww!!" Touka felt like her mind was gonna break. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Oh my gosh!! Kaneki,I'm gonna- ahh!" her cries stopped halfway when she felt liquid flowing out of her. It felt good,but something wasn't right. Then she realized it wasn't cum that she just released.

"Aww,you pissed yourself," Kaneki's words shocked Touka. "How adorable. At least you haven't cum yet," he added. Kaneki spanked her privates,causing Touka to flinch in pain. "Nnghh!!" her screams were muffled by Kaneki's huge hand as he covered her mouth. "You like that?" he let out a smug smile,spanking her privates thrice more,even harder. "Mmmpphh!!" More of her urine poured out. Touka silently admitted to herself that she was feeling a bit scared at this point,but she didn't want to disappoint her lover. "Well,looks like we have a lot to clean eh?," she tried to joke,but her voice was too soft because her mouth was covered and Kaneki didn't hear her. It wouldn't be funny anymore if she repeated it,so she kept quiet. 

Kaneki stopped after noticing her privates were turning red. Touka felt a bit disappointed because she was starting to enjoy the spankings. Without warning,the boy furiously started flicking her clit with his fingernails. The sharp feeling on her sensitive spot numbed her mind. "Nghh!! A-aah!!" she tried her best not to cum. After a while,Kaneki grew tired and said, "I think it's about time." For a second Touka was left confused at Kaneki's statement but then she noticed the bulge between his legs. She watched as he remove his shirt and unzipped the zippers of his jeans. His member sprang out instantly. "I've been waiting for this moment," Kaneki said,smiling. The sight of his member made the dark blue-haired girl blush. "It's huge..," she muttered. This time Kaneki heard that and he quirked his lips. 

He spread Touka's legs even more and positioned his member at her entrance. "Do you still want it rough?" he asked. "That's your last question. And yes,Kaneki,as rough as you can,"she answered. 

He pushed his whole length inside her,making her back arch against him,her breasts pressed against his chest. Kaneki groaned in pleasure. He began to do a series of thrusts,increasing his speed rapidly and knocking Touka's breath out of her with each thrust. Her thighs tensed up and she struggles to free her wrists as she nears climax. "Deeper! Ahh ahh ahh!!" she almost screamed but Kaneki crashed his lips onto hers,silencing her. Both their tongues started to fight for dominance but Touka eventually gave in.

Kaneki was also reaching his limit. His nails clawed her breasts,leaving red marks on her skin. He can feel Touka legs shaking wildly. "Kaneki,I want to cum!!" she begged hard. "Let's cum together Touka!" he allowed. Finally,with one strong thrust,they both released simultaneously. The climax was so intense that they both passed out of exhaustion,staying in that position until morning.

***

Thank goodness it was a Sunday. Kaneki was the first to wake up a few hours later and scanned his surroundings. "Damn,looks like we have a lot to clean," he mumbled. Realizing he was still inside Touka,he pulled out and untied her wrists from the headboard. Touka subconsciously lowered her hands and turned her body around so she was sleeping on her left side. Kaneki positioned himself behind Touka and spooned himself over her. 

He found himself starting to tease her nipples with his fingers. Kaneki sucked on her neck as his right hand reached for her privates and felt that it was still moist from last night. He gently rubbed his fingers on her clit. "Nnggh..," Touka moaned in her sleep. Kaneki found it cute and rubbed his fingers even harder. "Mmmphh..Nnghh..!," Touka's voice started getting louder,but she showed no signs of waking up. Ultimately,Kaneki pressed down her clit as hard he can. "Aahh!" Touka's legs straightened up. Kaneki could feel liquid flowing out of her. She just came in her sleep. He pulled his hand back and licked his fingers. 

Kaneki had an erection again. "Dammit..," he mutters. He so badly wanted to insert his member into Touka's anus but he would never do anything to her without her consent. Kaneki got off the bed and stood up. He grabbed his member and began fapping. His legs trembled but Kaneki wanted to get it over with as soon as possible so he quickened his rhythm. "Nnghh!" Kaneki gasped,careful not to wake up Touka. 

Alas,he released his white fluid on Touka's face. Satisfied,Kaneki slumped next to Touka. "The cleaning can wait," he thought and they both continued their slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. It's quite short but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
